


A Second Hunter

by Lleu (Gyffes)



Category: Metroid Series, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyffes/pseuds/Lleu
Summary: Samus has never bothered with dating. But her new partner is making her reconsider
Relationships: Samus Aran/Rockman | Mega Man
Kudos: 3





	A Second Hunter

Samus had always considered her helmet just another part of her Power Suit. An important part, certainly-it allowed her to breathe in any environment, protected her face from high-pressure blasts, fragmentation, and radiation from her weapons, provided comms with HQ and team members, and a host of other functions-but just armor all the same.

She had never before used it as a mask to hide that she was staring.

She simply could not get a read on her new partner, and that unsettled her. Take his armor, a full body suit of shiny blue metal that would certainly throw off all _kinds_ of reflections and make stealth impossible. The oddest thing about it though was how tightly it must cling to his skin. There was simply no bulk to it. If the armor was thick enough to be at all _useful_ , she could not imagine how there would be any room left inside it for a healthy human being.

Then there was his demeanor. They were about to make a high-altitude jump into a compound infested-according to the Doctor's intelligence-with sapient robots, but you would not know it from his expression as he inspected his arm cannon. He was just so frustratingly _casual_ about everything!

"Sweet ride!" he said, casually. He must have noticed her looking. How could a bounty hunter have such a boyish expression? She berated herself; she had to focus on the mission. "I've _gotta_ get Doc Light to build me something like this when we get back. Any chance I can see the specs?"

Her eyes narrowed. "The _specs_ are classified by at least 3 different planetary governments."

"Woah chill! I was just asking." He put his hands up. "Honest!"

Samus grunted. "Get your helmet on. Drop zone approaching." She suddenly found it much easier to focus. Some things were just _not_ discussed like that.

* * *

The man was every bit as skilled as the Doctor promised. His accuracy was unreal; he must have some sort of targeting system built into his suit. Together they cleared the perimeter of the compound in a handful of seconds, and he was now elbow-deep in the remains of a mechanical sentry.

"Cool, they've got _buzzsaw_ attachments," he said. "I want a buzzsaw."

Samus knew their comms system would not let any sound escape from their helmets unless they overrode the default settings, but his casualness at the situation still frustrated her.

"Stay sharp," he said, deliberately softly. "We don't know what the other robots are doing."

He looked up. "Hm? Oh, not to worry I have 360 degree awareness in all dimensions. Hey, see that window back there?" Without looking, he reached back with his cannon and emitted a small IR beam. It passed through the dusty window and drilled into an auto-turret Samus had not even noticed.

She stared at him. "We're getting drinks after this mission."

He finished up whatever it was he'd been doing with the sentry and closed the access panel. "Sorry, don't drink."

"Coffee, then," she growled. Inside the helmet, she was blushing. She'd never done this before. Never had a reason to.

"Hm? Oh, you don't understand. I don't consume fluids. Didn't you know? I'm a robot. Doc Light made me to help out in the lab."

Samus stared. No wonder. The armor was so tight because it wasn't armor. It was his body. Her stomach sunk. Finally find a guy she might be interested in dating, and he was a robot.

Another wave of robots broke out of the compound, right on cue. Samus and Mega Man instantly reacted with a barrage of fire and… he was flinging _buzzsaws_ now? They crouched beside each other in a corner as they laid waste to the robotic foes.

"Screw it, let's hang out anyway. I wanna see inside your arm cannon."

And as they fought against overwhelming numbers, he _laughed_. "Show me yours, and you've got yourself a deal!"


End file.
